


Кода к 8.06

by Marina_ri



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, Season/Series 08
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:49:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7408330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marina_ri/pseuds/Marina_ri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он много ест и почти не спит. Он на стреме каждую секунду, и плечи вечно сведены, а шея напряжена до выступающих жил. Он проверяет нож за поясом раз в три минуты. Он упрекает каждым взглядом, каждым выдохом, и уж конечно — каждым словом. <br/>Короче, брат вернулся.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кода к 8.06

Он много ест и почти не спит. Он на стреме каждую секунду, и плечи вечно сведены, а шея напряжена до выступающих жил. Он проверяет нож за поясом раз в три минуты. Он упрекает каждым взглядом, каждым выдохом, и уж конечно — каждым словом.   
Короче, брат вернулся.   
  
Дин Винчестер вновь топчет землю здесь, наверху. И методично до измота топчется по Сэму — ну да, ничего нового.   
  
Бесит. Бесит до вечной кислоты под языком, до чесотки между пальцев, до противного зубовного скрипа — челюсть болит от вязкого молчания, от тупых попыток не нарваться и не сорваться.  
  
Все равно у Сэма, как водится, нет нужных Дину ответов. У него есть только двери в прошлый год, которые словно Люцифер распахивает в самый дурной, неподходящий момент. Их много, этих дверей. За ними истеричный визг шин, и Пес, и глубокое, штормящее море виски, и забитый сток раковины, запах сгнивших лаймов и медицинского спирта. За ними дурацкая глупая беспомощность — будто все кости тела размягчились разом — и теплое марево утренней постели; за ними череда мотелей и выложенная бутылочными пробками дорога, ведущая в Кермит, Техас.  
  
Сэм убьет Бенни. Ага. Точно. Снесет клыкастую башку, тогда и полегчает.  
  
Дин снова не спит. Сидит на своей кровати спиной к Сэму, свесив руки между коленей. Сейчас он горбится, и молчание какое-то... пустое.   
  
Сэм боится сделать что-то непоправимое.  
  
Он раздраженно встает с постели, лезет в карман куртки и достает пачку снотворного. В маленькой кухне почти нет места, зато холодильник непропорционально большой. Три таблетки амбиена с тихим шипением растворяются в пиве. Просто Сэма заебала эта Динова бессонница, вот и все. Кровь, грязь, Чистилище, бесконечное месилово боя — да посрать, что ему снится. Или не снится. Сэму нужно хоть на секунду выдохнуть и побыть одному.   
  
Дин коротко кивает и забирает протянутую бутылку. Он кривит рот, улыбаясь фальшиво:  
  
— За юнионистов и конфедералов, чтоб им всем пусто было!  
— За братьев, Вэнса и Коллинза, — отвечает Сэм, и даже это звучит то ли оправданием, то ли ответным упреком.  
  
Блядь.  
  
Сэм отходит к своей кровати. Дин пьет пиво, все так же сидя спиной и пялясь на несвежие обои. Что лучше? Мазать стены краской, или лепить на них дурацкие куски бумаги с рисунками, вымученными каким-нибудь растерявшим весь творческий запал дизайнером? Амелии было пофиг. Сэму тоже.   
  
Минут через двадцать Дин мешком оседает на матрас. Он лежит на боку, неловко подвернув под себя руку, и глубоко дышит. Сэм обходит кровать, садится на корточки и смотрит в смягченное сном лицо брата.  
  
Долгожданное обманное одиночество длинным откатом проходится по телу. Теперь можно подумать, можно отдышаться, можно открыть самому любые двери, или закрыть их, при необходимости. Да у Дина ж так рука затечет, блин! Сэм с трудом переворачивает его, и силы внезапно кончаются вместе с выматывающим раздражением. Он зачем-то протягивает руку и возит пальцами по затылку Дина, по мягкому вытертому вороту рубашки. Хватается за короткие пряди, гладит шею, а потом ложится рядом, низко, утыкаясь носом Дину между лопаток.   
  
— Молчи, ладно? — мычит он в рубашку, пахнущую шмоточным складом Армии Спасения, железом и потом. — Я сам все знаю.   
  
Сэм ведет руку по ремню Дина — мягкая от старости кожа, жесткие шлевки джинсов, холодный металл болта в обтрепанной петле. Все это — невнятный патетический гон про стерильность и кристальную прозрачность котла, в котором варятся все твари, убитые Винчестерами за жизнь. Что-то от Стокгольмского синдрома, может? Оправдать не похитителя — оправдать место?   
  
Но как ни странно, от Дина сейчас пахнет чистотой, он чистый во всей своей мешанине запахов — одежда, оружейная смазка, пиво. Теплый тон вспотевшей кожи, вонь дешевого мотельного шампуня.   
  
Дин во сне ворочается и устраивает свою ладонь на поясе поверх ладони Сэма, прижимая его к себе слишком плотно. Слишком — для спящего.  
  
Сэм медленно поворачивает голову к тумбочке Дина и несколько секунд пялится на почти полную бутылку пива.   
  
— Симулянт, — когда Сэм шепчет Дину между лопаток, губы щекочет джинсовыми нитками, вылезшими из простроченного шва рубашки.  
— Ты совсем тут без меня головой поехал, — так же тихо отзывается брат и нерешительно, так не по-Диновски тянет руку Сэма вниз.   
  
Сэм не против.


End file.
